Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Augmented reality may use the real world as a background and add one or more layers of augmented information. A sensor may capture real image data relating to the real world. A processor may identify a reference point in the real image data, and may execute instructions to apply augmented reality data to the real image data based on the reference point. A user of an augmented reality device may control applications of augmented reality data to real image data.